Boom
by KatiKrzystofiak2002
Summary: Rated PG-13 for just in caseness, A girl from a private wizarding school gets transfered to hogwarts when shes 16 like everyone else in her family has done for generations, but several unexpected events happen before school starts
1. Sort of explanations and Letters

authors note: Hey everyone! I've rewritten everything! hurrah! Also I'm Now 2 Years older so yay better spelling!oh and the reviewer Sweety Pye you can kiss my ass bitch! I suggest you dont review again because you dont know shit! i was a 7th grader when I wrote this story and I WAS PASSING ENGLISH YOU FRIGID COCHETY OLD WENCH! ALSO I COULD READ SINCE I WAS 3!!!!O GET THE STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS!!!!! Sorry for all you ppl that note didnt apply to but on with the story! I've combined some of the chappys so its longer. I'll put where it breaks to a diffrent "scene" if you'd like to call it that. Okie dokies! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: From America To Hogwarts  
  
Jordyn lay in her bed, she reached for her window and bent the blinds so she could see outside. "God Dammit! Snow again!" she muttered under her breath. "Stupid Snow..." Jordyn grabbed her remote, that controled everything in her room, and turned her lights and stereo on.  
  
Stretching Jordyn got up slowly and she walked into her ajoining bathroom and took a shower got dressed and blow dried /gelled and hairsprayed her midnight black curls to springy perfection. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. Her green torqouise colored eyes (spelling?) twinkled back at her in her bathroom mirror. She walked back into her room and put her pedsocks on and gabbed her track gear (shorts, sports bra, and spikes) and stuffed it all into her bag. She threw on her track sweatshirt which had her favorite number, which was 13, on the front and POTTER on the back. She grabbed her bag and made her way into the hallway on the second story of her familys' three story house where a horrific sight awaited her.  
  
There in the hall sprawled across the floor was seven year old brother laying dead . She stood frozen with fear and shock untill she heard the bottom stair creak and her heart skipped a beat as she remembered her sister. Her fear became more so as she heard the said someone who had made the stair creak proceed up the stairway leading to the second story. Jordyn turned and ran quickly to her little sisters room, begging silently that she was safe and unharmed. When she got there there was a man in a black cloak looming over the crib. Jordyn skidded past the man and grabbed her baby sister and ran down the stairs to the main hall. When she reached the hall she found to her horror that it was littered with bodies most wearing robes and masks but some were in "regular" apparral.  
  
"Miss Potter, My name is Albus Dumbledore I was a friend of both your parents." he smiled at her and continued, "Don't be frightend all the death eaters have been killed or stunned, but the order and I believe there are more coming. We are taking you into our protection, we are taking you back to hogwarts with us. Come now child we must hurry." Dumbledore grabbed the girls arm and apparated. They landed in a forest and a carrige was stationed just ahead of them. "Quickly now." he beckond. "Into the carrige. It will take us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Jordyn climed inside and suddenly remembered what her parents had told her several years ago when she had started taking courses from that scool at home. Jordyn sat on the coushiny seat of the carrige deep in thought as it lurched forward making its way as fast as the thestrals could pull it. ""Oh joy,"" she thought to herself ""I'm stranded in England with only the clothes that Charity and I are wearing plus my track stuff for the muggle school team."" Jordyn soon had nodded off to sleep while staring out the window at the blurred countryside.  
  
When Jordyn awoke they were at the castle. "Miss Jordyn we can't keep it a secret about you being Harry Potters twin and other issues." he said sternly but yet there was a mischievious twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, I know, I didnt expect anything else but the little issue of the 'other thing' will not be told, mentioned of, or hinted upon from this point on unless it is completely nescasary." he smiled "Of course Miss Potter, I'm glad we agree on some things. Yes you do make a good point that the 'other thing' shall not be mentioned. We shall talk more later on the terms of things, but now I believe dinner is about or already started. So lets get some food in you, and then you can get some sleep." he smiled another mischievous smile and led her up the steps to the great hall. When they entered everyone looked up to see who had entered when they saw Jordyn and baby Charity they knew somthing was up and then the murmering began to spread like wildfire.  
  
"Studants! May I introduce Miss Jordyn and Charity Potter. Her Secret Keepers were killed today in America by deatheaters. We would like it if you would help Jordyn around and find her classes and such. They have been through quite and ordeal, and I believe it would be best if you save your questions till tomarrow." Dumbledore smiled and whisperd in Jordyn's ear "Thats Harry," pointing to the Gryffindor table, which was also hers, Charity's and her deceased brother Josh's. Jordyn sucked up all her curage and walked over to Harry, deciding to get it over quickly.  
  
"Hello Harry I'm you sister." Harry spit his pumpkin juice out all over a set of identical red heads. "YOUR MY WHAT!" he screamed and woke Charity up who proceeded to brake everyones eardrums. "Jeez Potter cant even look at a baby with out scaring it." said a smug voice from behind them. "I'm Draco Malfoy. May I hold her?" he asked looking loningly at the baby. "Of course, My name is Jordyn and this here is little Charity. You can call me Jordie if you like Draco." said Jordyn flirtatiously.  
  
They didn't know they were being watched by the Headmaster. "Severus, Minerva dont they make a adorable pair?" Professor Snape and McGonagal turned to see the Gryffindor and Slythrin lauging and flirting with each other, "Yes Albus, I'm sorry to admit they do." said Snape. Every teachers head snapped in Snapes direction all wearing the same shocked expression. "What they do! But I know whose father will NOT think its 'adorable' at all."  
  
"Do you want to see the grounds before it gets dark?" Draco had his fingers crossed. He had never felt this way about someone before and he had only just met her. "Of course!" said Jordan entwining Dracos arm with hers, and walked out of the hall chatting.  
  
"My house is your houses rival, good vs. evil right?" Jordyn looked up at Draco hoping he was not offened by the question/statement.   
  
"Yes, my house is the evil and yours is the good."   
  
"I don't think you evil Draco."   
  
"Yea , But your brother does he hates me."   
  
"Yeah. I kinda figured that out, I could sense his hostility. Me being his twin and all." Draco turned to face her his eyes almost bulging out of his head, Jordyn laughed inwardly at his reaction.   
  
"I thought you were a year below us 6th year. Oh for Merlins sake hes going to kill me if he hears I said this to you.... I think I'm starting to believe in love at first sight." Draco turned a bit red after he finished, Jordyn didn't notice they were standing really close.   
  
"I always have..... everyone.......should.." they slowly were inching closer but were cut short by her brother stepping between the two and taking Charity from Draco's arms.   
  
"Harry! For heavans sakes whats gotten into you! Give me Charity right now you scared her! Harry show me to where the Gryffindor's sleep I think Charity needs to get some sleep shes had a very stressful day, you know parents and brother getting murdered can get to a person. Good night Draco, see you tomarrow." Harry led Jordyn away from Draco up to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"HARRY THERE YOU ARE!" said a tall muscular boy around Harry's age with bright red hair bellowed followed by a girl with light brown curly hair also around Harry's age.   
  
"Shhhhh" tutted Jordyn. "She's sleeping finally. After Scrooge here scared her for the 2nd time today. He tore Charity away from Draco like a madman. Harry you should really be ashamed of yourself." Harry looked at her with utter disgust.   
  
"You looked like you were about to snog him! It was MALFOY!" said Harry a little too loudly waking the baby yet again.   
  
"Really Harry! This is the third time today! Your acting childish, I know you dont like 'Malfoy' as you call him. But civilized people like me call him Draco! I could sense it from the moment Draco talked to me. You had very disturbing energy waves around him, you should really work on that. Oh how rude of me!" Jordyn exclaimed turning twards Harrys friends. "I'm Jordyn Potter Harry's twin." She extended her hand to the girl first, the boy looked a little speechless.   
  
"I'm Hermoine Granger, and bashful over here is Ron Weasley." Ron's ears and face turned bright red at the mention of his name and the word bashful used to describe him. Hermoine shook Jordyns hand.   
  
"Yeah, I'm.... ummmm.... Ron. need some help? I could hold Charity for you, I'm pretty good with babies." said Ron looking bashful. Jordyn smiled  
  
"Of course! She likes muscular guys so she should be content. Shes a smart girl , She likes ALMOST anybody." Ron Blushed again before taking Charity.  
  
The quartet made their way up to Gryffindor. The fat lady said that Proffessor Mcgonnagal stopped by and left instructions that Jordyn was to stay with Hermoine and that stuff from her house was delivered already and private quarters were furnished for Jordyn and Charity. Also that Hermoine and Jordyn could go to Hogsmead and Diagon Ally to go shopping for school things and nessecary items. Jordyn could also go to muggle London on a weekly basis for things for Charity if she was accompanied by another studant .   
  
Soon friendship shot up between the two girls who stayed up talking untill midnight when they finally fell asleep.  
  
authors note: sorry this chappy was so short! the next is going to be long I promise! If your reading my other story Whisps, it kinda started to be retarded but i will continue on., that story kinda just happened and I'm just going with the flow. Forgive me for any spelling mistatkes or miss use of dilect. Im a retarded Iowan wtf do you expect! anyways stay tuned! 


	2. Arrivals and Friendship

chapter 2  
Silvia apparated with a pop up to the third floor in her home and then jogged down the hall to her room and went in and closed the door. She immediatly went to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jean hip huggers and a abercrombie and fitch shirt that was yellow and showed her belly button with its playboy bunny stud sclearly showing. She put her hair up into a high pony tail and some addias sneakers that she had charmed so the toes on them were gold along with the stripes. She apparated to the first floor landing and proceeded to walk down the stairs.  
As she approached the front door she noticed 3 red headed boys and a red headed girl. Along with a girl with curly brown hair and amber eyes. With a boy with jet black hair and green emerald eyes. With a very paculiar lightning bolt scar on the side of his head. Her brothers were laughing and joking with the to red heads that looked identical. "Oh here she is!" exclaimed her brother, "This is are sister Silvia Persephone, just call her Via it's less of a mouth full." When they all saw her they all hid their brooms. 'Strange' she thought 'why are they all hiding there brooms from me? Oh they must think I'm a muggle because I don't go to school at Hogwarts.' Via smiled. One of redhaired boys spoke first after a long moment of silence between them all. "So uhh Scott.... Evan let's go play that game we were talking about earlier."   
  
"Oh yeah sure man." "Umm boys can I play to?" she finnally asked. The red haired boy butted in again "Oh no you wouldn't understand its really complicated, Its very physically demanding and....." he was cut off by a broom wizzing by his head. "Oh sorry that almost hit you, now what was it you were abut to say." She smiled sweetly at the group who were shocked. "Ummm did you all think I was a Muggle? Or have you not seen a girl do wandless magic before?" she smirked at them all.   
"Via stop being a smart-ass, sorry guys my sister is such a pain." "EXCUSE YOU!" screamed Via in her pre-tantrum stage. "I'LL SHOW YOU PAIN!" her eyes had begun to glow a deep red and she let out a sonic scream which shook the house and started to break the windows along with harrys glasses. "SILVIA PERSEPHONE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING!" the group was greeted by Mr.Veldan bright red with rage.   
"Father he called me a pain again and....." "Young lady I hope you remember are agreement. Don't cause havoc and you'll be allowed to stay alone with the boys." He turned twards the group of children. "I'm sorry you had to see that Silvia's mother was a vampire she gets that way somtimes. I remember her mother was 5 times as bad as she was. Now everything has been arranged, Your uncle Severus is coming to stay until term starts. I expect you boys to be good while hes here! I know what happend last time. Oh and Silvia remember to work with Sev on your amazon and dark arts. We need to prevent you grandfather from getting past the spells on you." He smiled and casually walked back upstairs.  
The guests were all looking around at the mess Via had made and wondering what her father had said meant. A knock on the door sent them back to reality. House elves were already rushing around cleaning up the mess. Several ran for the front door to answer it. A man who wore long black robes stepped through. He quickly caught sight of Silvia and she ran to greet him. He pulled her into a hug with a smile on his face. "Look at you, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you!" exclaimed the dreaded potions master Severus Snape. He turned and gasped when he caught sight at who else was there. "Potter ,Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, and Granger! What are you all doing here! Can't I even have a summer in peace without you getting in the way and mucking it up." Harry Snorted "Why would I do that, when theres more amusment annoying you. Plus I didn't even know you were going to be here."  
"Uncle Sev we didn't even know you were coming till like five minutes ago......" "Tsk Tsk amazon please my little spring sprite." "Ooops I forgot about that,"(translation at the bottom of the page what the letters sound like and such, works better if you say them in you head or aloud) she smiled and continued "Kyz ito eya? U puvvog eya vy pafk! Do qufo wy yat jaovwv. Fiq U winm qytpil qyx?" Snape smiled " Xote zonn."she sighed "Thank-you Uncle Sev, I haven't talked like that for a while, but whats the point of learning that? Why do I have to learn these "dead languages"?"  
"Haven't we gone over this before, your mothers vampire coven spoke amazonian and as her daughter your required to learn it. To carry on the coven in some way, even though all the members were wiped out and you and a handful of other young witches are left to continue it. I have to help you just as others are helping them. The next coven meeting is during cristmas break at your house the other girls are coming here. Does that explain most of it." Via raised her eyebrow questingly "What exactly happend to my mother?" "thats somthing we will discuss later. I'm going to my room now Via, Evan and Scott if you need anything then come and get me. Umm Do you know here Josh is there is somthing i need to talk to him about." He said while subconsciously rubbing his left forearm.  
As he left a sigh of relief swept over him. They stood in silence for severalminutes saying nothing. "Lets get you guys settled in." suggested Scott, "Yeah come bring your stuff over here to the elevator and it'll take us up to the third floor." said Evan seconding the idea in a way. They all jammed onto the elevator Via stopped. "Hey I'll meet you guys up there. I have to check on somthing really quick." Via watched the elevator door close. She whispered an ivisibility spell and apparated to the second floor. SHe walked slowly down the hall to the weight room and peered in the glass doors. She had a wierd feeling to go to that room on that floor. What she saw was the reason why she had that feeling she saw that there were five or six deatheaters inside.   
She quickly apparated to the third floor to the elavator entrance. she let a sigh of relief excape her mouth they hadn't gotten to the third floor yet. She took the spell off herself, just as she did she heard the door open on the elavator. "Shhhhh hurry get your stuff make as little nose as possible. Uncle Sev is having one of his meetings downstairs. Father has already apparated out of the house hurry and get into you rooms try not to make any noise opening and closing your doors. I don't know what the Deatheaters would do if they knew children were in here! Expecially muggle lovers, muggle borns and half vampire/sprite half riddle." She whispered. slowly slid down the hallway to her room and opened the door and slid inside, closing the door quitely behinnd her. The doors had charms put on them so they wouldnt make a sound and nobody could hear them from below. But the children didn't want to risk it and were still quiet as could be.   
  
After several hours footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Suddenly a voice came over the intercoms that were in all rooms in the house. "Dinner time come in normal dress for tonight." Via opened her door and stepped into the hallway. She soon saw that everyone else were coming out too. Via walked down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor. She grabbed her broom and put it away in the broom cabinet that held her and her brothers brooms.   
She slowly made her way to the dinning room with its crystal chandalier and marble floors. The table was an antique passed down from generation since the middle ages in France, with matching chairs. It was long it had 12 chairs on each side of the table and two tables were on the side of the hall that matched the one in the center, they looked cut in half, like right down the middler. Her brothers Matt and Josh were already standing by there places at the table. Joshes was 2 down from the very head of the table twards the swinging doors from the kitchen. Matts was 3 down from the head right next to Josh. Uncle Sev was standing by his spot at the head of the table.  
Via went and stood at her place on the right side of the table, 2 spots down from the head of the table. (Shes sitting in the second seat on that side, same goes for the explanation on where everyone else sits.) It was only a cupple of minutes till Via heard the pounding of running feet coming down the flights of stairs. SHe saw the group get to the door and stop. It was the group of Two red heads the youner boy and girl, and the brunettet girl and the blackheaded boy.'jeez are they inseperable or somthing?' she asked herself. She looked back to her uncle who was looking through a stack of letters, who didn't even seem to notice that they were there. 4 of their house elves scurried out.   
"Misters Potter and Weasley your seats are right over here." The house elf led them over to the left side of the table. The boy named 'Potter' was led and placed next to her brother Matt and the boy named Weasley was led and placed next to 'Potter', they sat down in their seats. Via shook her head, 'Let them find out for themselves Via.' said voice apparently belonging to Matt, who had sent it telepathically to her.  
The other house elf had led the girls next to her, she turned to the brunette as she was about to sit.   
"Don't sit down its considerd rude here." the girls stopped and stood , the girl next to her did the same. "Thank-you" the girl said quietly, "I don't want to seem rude at all. My name is Hermoine Granger I'm a Sixth year Gryffindor and this is Ginny Weasley a fifth year Gryffindor. Thats one of her brothers Ron and the other is Harry Potter, they are both sixth year Gryffindors." Hermoine held out her hand and Via quickly shook it. "Finally someone thats a girl around my own age! I'm always here stuck with my step and half brothers. To many kids to keep track of in this house."  
The girl giggled "Sounds like Ron and Gin's family theres, Bill and Charlie who are the oldest, than Percy. Theres also Fred and George who would be the other two red heads running around causeing trouble." The girl looked across the table and just kept staring. Via turned to look at what she was staring at. She let her focus go and slipped into the depths of her brother Matt's mind. 'Leave foolish littl girl you not wanted here go you and your friends.' his voice was rasping to the other girl. 'o thats it you little twirp , you asked for it. She moved her hand slowly up to her temple and concentrated on him.   
Matt let out a gasp of pain and hit the floor. He was twitching, Severus let out of his seat. "It's ok Uncle Sev, the twirp was trying to scare are guests away. I hope he dosent pull stunts like that at the ball in a cupple of days or at school! Sending telepathic messages is for good causes not evil! Don't abuse your powers." She let her hold on him go. "You stupid cow, I'll get you for that....." "Oh you will" Snapped Via who had suddenly appeared next to Matt by means other than apparation. "Don't forget little brother who your messing with, I'm a million times more powerful than you. You can't even do a little wandless magic without getting tired. Your just grumpy because you don't want to switch to Hogwarts at all, and now you have to switch earlier because of a goof up."   
She was now and inch from his face."WHY! Why would you want to stay at that stupid private school anyways! It was evil, remember how I was always sick during the school year, TO MUCH BLACK MAGIC YA LIL TWIRP!" A hand on her sholder made her stop. She looked into the eyes of her brother Josh. She always gave in when he looked at her like that, those stupid baby blue eyes would get anyone. His brown hair was streaked with blond and black. His mother had been a Nymph that her father married when he thought that her mother was dead. She and Josh were so cose in age it was scary , they were born an hour apart. Her mother disappeared when the ministry raded the house during the day. Her father figured she had died because she ran out side into the sun.  
"Fine Josh , I'll stop." She noticed her brothers Evan and Scott had brought Fred and George into their seats. They were currently seated next to Ginny. "Via what'd the retard do now?" asked Evan, while Scott had come up and grabbed Matts neck. "THE RETARD was trying to scare away YOUR friends." Via said smuggly as she climbed up over the table and went to her seat. She sat down. Snape cleared his throught, "You may NOW be seated." he said while throwing a glare at Harry and Ron.   
"Via would you please say the proper prayer of the night, since you have caused the most rucus all day and need to be fogiven." Via pouted "I didn't even do anyting jeez fine." She stood and continued on. "Dear God's and Godesses that are in heavan as well as in Hell. I ask The to bless this food, oh and now Hades I don't mean poison someones food again because thats not nice. Blessed Be. Make Voldemorts rein..." she glanced at her uncle. as she forced the words out. "Good and Strong. With many Fruitful victories. QYW!" She sat down and it was very obvious that she didn't like what she had just said.  
Just then a parade of house elves came putting the main course on the table. It appeared to be chicken. Along with many plates and bowls full of green beans, mashed potatos, corn, salads, and plenty more foods. Via put some mashed potatos and corn on her plate. She stirred the corn in with the mashed potatos, and took her usual tiny bites of her food. She was lost in thought about various things when Snapes voice inturupted her thoughts. "IN THIS HOUSEHOLD MANNERS ARE VERY IMPORTANT! Chew with your mouth closed, don't talk with food in your mouth, and no elbows on the table. Now how can I allow you to go to the Ball whith the rest of the children. If you arent showing me that you can. Stupid common people." She looked up to see Snape yelling at the Weasley boys.  
"Uncle do I have to go to the ball? Seriously, I hate those fancy dresses, and the Masks." "Its protocal my pet, your fathers buisness partners are always look for matches for their children....." Silvia let out a groan. "FOR MERLINS SAKE! Is that all you people think about! I HATE BEING THE ONLY GIRL! I'm being paired up with every guy at the stupid Partys and having to dance non-stop because I'm a freakin' girl!" she slammed her fist down on the table. SHe stormed out of the room going through the kitchen, and out the back door. She ran as fast as she could to the stables. Via had always felt at home at the stables. She went and got out her horse Minx, who was a pure white horse that was part unicorn part arrabian.  
She had always felt connected to Minx, she always had been riding her bare back. She decided she would ride around the quidditch pitch several times. As she rode she felt free, that nothing was going wrong in the world. Via took her pony tail out and let her hair flow free, it reached just below her sholders. Hair billowed in the wind behind her. She wasnt aware that people were watching her ride, as she rode past the house, approaching the pool. She slowed down and just sat there for awhile just looking at the stars. She was interupted when she heard someone approch from behind her. She turned to see who its was, and saw the boy that was Harry Potter approaching her from the house.   
When he reached her looked up and cleared his throat to make sure she knew he was there. "Yes." she said curtly. "You ride very well, I was watching you. You and your brother seem to fight alot. I thought the Weasleys fought alot but I've never seen people go at it like that." Via smiled. "Yeah thats just the tip of the ice burg, at school we were on opposing sides of the quidditch teams for a scrimage and its was really bad, he was a beater for that scrimage and I was a Chaser and lets just say it wasn't pretty. He hit me with his club after I scored and I tackled him falling at least 50 feet to the ground and when we hit there was a really deep hole in the ground and we were still going at it by the time they got us out of the hole. I had a sprained wrist and ankle. Matt on the other hand had his leg broken in 5 spots, a broken nose and several fingers were going the opposite derection." They both started laughing, and sharing stories from their pasts. Both laughing and having a good time, unaware that they were being watched from the house.  
"Hey guys look, Via and Harry are outside and they are laughing. I have never seen Harry take to someone that fast like he has to Via." said Ron motioning for his and vias brothers to come look. "Via is laughing actually laughing,.... Dude she just fell off the horse she was laughing so hard!" "Oh hes helping her up, but their still laughing, they're looking into each others eyes, will he kiss her now is the question." they all watched and wiated for Harry and Silvias next move. Watching from the second story window as the two walked over to the house elf waiting to go take the horse back to the stable. They walked inside, everyone scatterd from the window so they wouldn't know they were being watched.  
"So want me to give you the grand tour Harry?" said Via still smiling. "Yeah sure, if you tell me a little more about yourself." Via smiled flirtatously "Wouldn't have it any other way Harry."   
end of chapter 2:  
translation for amazonian:  
A-ah B-blay C-co D-dah E-ay F-fleh G-jah H-ash I-e J-gee K-keh L-ell   
M-amm N-ann O-oh P-plah Q-queh R-rr (roll) S-ess T-tah U-uh V-vuhn   
W-wih X-son Y-suh Z-vah  
regular letters first and then the amazonian letters second:  
  
a-ib-dc-fd-ge-of-hg-jh-ki-uj-lk-ml-n  
m-p n-q o-y p-r q-s r-t s-v t-w u-a v-x w-z  
x-by-ez-c  
authors note: If you want to be one of the girls in the vampire/sprite coven then just e-mail me or say it in your review along with the name you want to go by. I'm also going to have ppl from the private school they used to go to in the story later on. so if you want to be one of them again tell me! okie dokies dont forget to r&r. tell me if you like the amazonian thingy to, when the covens have their meetings and other convos will be in italics so it will be easier to read, and so you don't have to translate all of that its kinda confusing. 


	3. Surprises and More Surprises

Chapter 3:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Thank-you for the input kim. Thank-you for always supporting my storys even if they are crappy mandy! I know you'll always be there for me and if I ever write a real book you'll be the first one to read it! Best wishes to all my readers! Where ever you all may be don't foget to R&R!  
Kati   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Via led Harry across the hall to some large golden doors. As she opened them Harry gasped at what he saw. The Room was very golden, It has Scences of fire sprites dancing with phenixes in a great medow. The walls were gold with huge Guilded windows the floor had ornate designs in it made out of jewels. There was a gigantic candalier in the middle of the room that made Harry stare for quite some time.  
"Buetiful isn't it, it was made for my great-great-great grandmother who was a spritess. This room was referbished and decorated just for her. Moving on to the 1st floor!" Harry followed Via out of the room closing the doors behind him. 'This house is to awsome' he thought to himself, 'I wonder what her father does?' he pondered as he walked up te huge marble stair case.  
"This is the library it goes up to the second story, its a bit smaller than father would like it to be but Maria insisted that the 3rd floor should stay all bedrooms. I'm glad she did if he did change it I bet my room wouldn't be there and I would have to sleep on the 4th floor with them, that wouldn't be good. Hearing THEM at night. She's already had 3 miscarriges and is pregnant again." Harry nodded "Thats exacting but whats that room over there?" he said pointing to a glass door. "Oh that was Josh's mother and my mother's favorite room. Its an indoor green house that goes out on the balcony. I dont know how they did it but theres a water fall and a stream running through it." Harry shook his head in disbelief, as Via led him through the green house to the stream and water fall. "It's so lovely its my 2nd favorite room besides my own."  
Via led him through the house showing him the high tech wieght room and potions lab. The study where her father met with his buisness clients on the second floor. "Nobody that works for my father that dosen't live here or is a guest can go past the second floor" stated as they walked over to the elevator to take them up to the 4th floor since they already knew what was on the 3rd. As they walked out of the elevator, they passed through Mr.Veldans study. Snape was sitting at 1 of the 2 desks that was in the room working away on somthing. "Come on just ignore Uncle Severus, I want to show you the hall of heritage, its got paintings of my anscestors and some of my fathers wives that have long since passed away." Via led him through the Hall of Herritage but when Via went to show Harry the picture of her mother and her fathers other wives they were all gone.   
"Hmmm they must be getting touched up, because last week it was the older paintings so this week must be the newer ones." Just as she finished talking a group of house elves walked past them carrying a large painting to hang up. As they put it upVia laughed. "Look its a painting of when Josh and I were 5 , Matt was 4 and Evan and Scott were 6. Right before Josh and I had to go to AMA, I hated those long flights but it was the only post secondary school we could find. Then We all transfered to DMA when we hit seven and at 16 we go to Hogwarts. So goes the tradition. Matts all mad because he has to go to Hogwarts when he is 15 instead of 16. Father said it was a mix up but I think its on purpose. Didn't want him doing any shady activities. He got in trouble this year for using an unforgivable on a 1st year, I mean the kid was only 9 for merlins sake!" Harry shook his head. "Thats sad, no wonder hes really grumpy, who would want to be the one to brake the family tradition."  
"Sad thing is I'm related to the sorry retard. He was born after my father married Maria Monico. Evan and Scott aren't related to me they are just my step brothers, Josh and Matt are my only "REAL" brothers. The funny thing is though Josh and I look alike and Matt dosent maybe its because his mom isnt a magical-ish being. Like our hair is really wierd watch this." Via conncentrated a second and her hair was in perfect ringlets. "thats so awsome, I can't get my hair to anything, it kinda is just everywhere." said Harry blushing thinking he was being vain and girlish. Vias hair was suddenly back to its very straight layered self, "I can do your hair in the moring if you want, I love messing with hair even though mine does what ever I tell it to. Litterally. I always do my fathers friend Arabella's hair and my brothers hair for the balls."  
She grabbed Harrys hand and ran into her parents bed room. She stood on the bed and pulled on a cord that made stairs come down from the cieling. She ran up the stairs into the attic. Harry followed her and saw a large storage room filled with old furniture. There was a fireplace on the wall ajaycent to the stairs. Via went all the way into the fireplace and said some words that Harry didnt know. and the back of the fire place lifted up Via crawled through followed by Harry. "This" she gasped over the dust "Is the secret attic. In case of a deatheater attack then we all have buttons like the one in that fire place to take us up there instantly when we say the 'magic' words." She smiled and led him back downstairs.  
"Care for a swim Harry," She said hoping he wouldn't mind. She had learned to swim from very early age, since her mothers side had some water sprites mixed in, it was just natural for her. She wasn't very good at many things. Swimming, Running, Riding and Flying were about it. She had pretty avarage grades at her old school. Hopefully it would stay that way at Hogwarts, she didnt want to seem like a know it all in her first year.   
"Via? HEllO did you hear me? I said I would love to go swimming with you?" "Oh" she said blushing at her blunder in zoning out. "Ok I'll meet you down at the pool in a cupple of minutes, hopefully my brothers didnt get there first. I think they take there swims in the morning. I have always prefered to swim at night..." she was about to add somthing to her sentance but she decided not to, it might ruin his view of her. She didn't want him to think anyless of her because of who her grandfather was.  
As she went into her room on the third floor, she grabbed her roxy red and oranger hawiian print bikini bathing suit that looked like it should tie at the top bit it had a thicker straps that came together at her neck. She grabbed her towl that had VIA scrawled in blue writing in the middle of the towl. It had a water sprite in one corner and a blue crest in the corner diagnel to it in the upper left hand corner. The back ground was picture of a quaint little castle that looked nothing like other castles that looked menacing. The castle was a great deal smaller than Hogwarts, and had tree's that had pinkish white flowers blooming all over them instead of leaves.  
Via opened her door and made her way down the stairs to the ground floor and continued put the door, her flip flops clicking the whole way. When she reached the poll she found Harry already waiting for her standing before her in his black swimming trunks that went to his knees. his stomache looked like it had been chisled out, she sighed dropping her towel and kicking off her flip flops. 'He has the nicest set of abs I have ever seen!'she smirked has she ran and did a dive into the kidney been shaped pool, splashing Harry who had not yet got in the pool. "Via jeez for merlins sake did you have to sneak up on me!?!"  
"What else would I do?" She said flashing her peraly whites at him. Harry was shocked 'she really does look like a sprite, her almond shaped face, her eyes an odd hazel with a large amount of black-ish-blueish color with specks of gold in it. (if i have said her eye color already tell me and tell what i put it as, I can't remember what I put it as!)'He smiled and jumped in. When Harry resurfaced he grabbed Via and dunked her. They continued a pattern of splashing and dunking for several minutes till a voice rang out over the night air. "Via are you out here?VVVVVIIIIAAAAAA!" Via gasped,   
"Draco,Oh My Gosh!"she gasped, "What happend, was it your father again?" Draco swallowed hard, "Yes Via it was my father again.....can I....Stay the night again, he wasn't to happy when I came home last night." Via got out of the pool as fast as she could. and grabbed her towel. "Harry are you coming?" said Via looking back as she put on her flip flops. "Yeah Via, I'm coming." Harry got out of the pool slowly and was shocked at what he saw. Draco Malfoy stood before him blood all over his white wife beater and tan shorts.   
"Merlin Draco what happend?" Draco glared, "Since when does it concern you Potter is this ruining your perfect life? To much violence for your poor little eyes." Draco spit some blood out of his mouth and whiped his mouth on his arm smearing blood all over it. "Is that what you think Draco, I have a perfect life. My cosin Dudley did that to me all the time. Did I get help from anyone? No. Did I have friends to lend their comforting words? No. I was an outcast, Hermoine and Ron were my first TRUE friends." Harry shot daggers at Draco with his eyes. "Somtimes I agree with you about muggles Draco, but most of them are good. Just my Aunt Petunia my Uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley are an exception."  
"I take it you two know each other?" said Via looking between the two aprehensively. "Yes you could say that." said Harry just as Josh, Evan, Scott, Fred, George, Hermoine, and Ginny came running out side. "Holy shit Dray, what did HE do to you this time." said Josh with a towel and a thing of ice in hand. "Draco you're staying here tonight again, you are never going back to that monster!" said Scott fuming with fury. Via ran her thumb over Draco's lip, the cut instantly vanishing, but she just stood there and stared into the deep gray pools. "Nobody touch her," said Evan defensively, "She's having a vision, or reading his thoughts or memorys. My guess it's memorys." Everyone just stood and watched the two stand there.  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Father I am saying this for the last time I will not join your stupid little cause!" screamed Draco at the top of his lungs so that his father could hear him as he walked away down one of the long corridors of Malfoy manor.   
His father spun on his heal and charged back at Draco and Swung. His fist hit his jaw with a satisfying thud, he continued to beat Draco for several hours untill, he threw Draco out onto the streets outside the manors boarder. Draco then apparated to the only place he felt he was safe, Orchard Manor.  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
Via gasped and hugged Draco, "Why do you always do that little Medow Lark. You silly little thing." he sighed as he let himself be led inside by Via. Recieving several questionable looks from the group outside. As they continued out of site Hermoine turned to Josh. "What was that all about? Why was Draco beat up like that?" Josh sighed,   
"I'm sorry you all had to see that, Draco , Via and I are all very close from are earlier schooling, Draco's father isn't a very understanding person, expecially when you don't want to do things his way. My mother found out the hard way unfortunetly. Draco was here last night, he and his father had another arguement over 'The Mark', and Draco refused again. Wait till Maria gets home, she is going to flip. I just hope she dosen't cancel her buisness meetings for the next cupple weeks. We'll never hear or see the end of it. Pregnant woman are hell!"   
Evan laughed,"You wouldn't know the half of it little brother, when she was having Matt whew, it was total hell!" every laughed. "Yea" said George, "I remember when Mum was having these two here," he said pointing to Ron and Ginny. "She was ten times fussier than she ussually is. If you can even imagine that!" Ron and Ginny had turned both turned a bright red to match there hair.  
Harry shook his head at the sudden turn in the conversation. He went inside after Via, just to see her disappear into the kitchen. Harry walked into the kitchen, to see Via getting Draco some food while he sat at a little kitchen table."Oh Harry I'm sorry we had to cut our swim short, tomarrow night we'll swim again hopefully with no interuptions." She smiled as she getiing down a plate, getting several glares from the house elves. Who begged and pleaded with her to let them do it for her. But Via had a very solid idea of what she wants to do. SHe was also a very stubborn person, if she didn't get what she wanted when she was little several windows would break and things would litterally expload.  
"Yeah Via, maybe tomarrow we can go to Diagon Alley. Then maybe later play some quidditch or just chill in the orchard." said Harry who wasn't very confident in asking her to do anything specific. Via looked up surprised and smiled sweetly at him. "Sounds like a date Harry." They just stood there several moments looking longingly into each others eyes. "I'm sorry to interupt this love fest but..... I am in need of feeding here, Med's the house elves can fix me somthing, you and Harry can go catch up or somthing." said Draco trying hard not to be rude to Harry seeing the way Via looked at him.  
"No Draco thats okay, I have to call me Uncle and Aunts house they are suddenly getting worried about if my godfather knows I'm here. Merlin knows why" He said smirking mischievously, something he hardly never did. "Potter, I believe I'm rubbing off on you. Was that a smirk I just saw?" Harry smiled, "I think I have that right since my godfather is the imfamous Sirius Black." He said walking away leaving Draco somewhat dumbstruck.  
Harry went to his room and changed into some black mesh shorts and a black wife beater. He reached over to the phone and dialed the Dursley's phone number. It rang several times till Dudley picked up. "Hello, Dursley's residence, Dudley speaking." "Dudley its me Harry I just called to check up. Everything ok there?" a gasp came from the other end of the line. "Harry.... I came home and there were men here in masks and wierd cloths. They killed mummy and daddy. I don't know what to do....can I go stay where your staying I know we haven't gotten along very well, but please help me Harry." "Dudley calm down I'll be right there I'm going to bring some of my friends with me by floo. Are those men still there?" "No they left several hours ago," "Ok I'll be right there. Bye for now." Harry hung up the phone and quickly changed into baggy blue jean pants and thrust his wand into one of its pockets that was made special for wizards.  
Harry ran down to the kitchen where he last saw Via and Draco. When he got there Via was already changed into the cloths she had been wearing earlier and Draco was wearing a Green wife beater with tan knee shorts. "Via I need your help, Death Eaters attacked my aunt and uncles house, they were murdered and I have to go get Dudley my cousin. Will you come with me?" Via gasped "of course Harry, just a sec I think we may need to fill the others in on whats happening. GUYS COME QUICK!" the sound of pounding feet was heard echo through the house. "Whats wrong Via?" said Hermoine looking concerned.   
Harry answered first. "Ok heres the deal, my aunt and uncle were killed by death eaters and I'm going to go infultrait the house to get dudley back here, He said the threat was gone but I'm going to need your help Ron and Hermoine," said Harry quickly "Fred and geaorge i'm going to need you to go by apparation to the outside of my house. when we come out I need you to summon the night bus. I think there are still death eaters there. Hermoine Ron Via and I will go from the inside by floo, into my bedroom, where i'm supposing Dudley is hiding. The rest of you need to hold down the fort okay. Time to move out we need to do this as fast as we can." Everyone nodded holding no objections to what Harry had said.  
Via, Harry, Hermoine and Ron had flooed to Harry's room. Dudley was no where in sight. They opened the door and stepped into the hallway, making their way to Dudleys room. They found him crouching behind his bed. "Dudley it's us, your safe now." Dudley came back from behind his bed. Dudley was taller and looked alot slimmer. "Dudley the diet evidently worked." Dudley nodded, I'm trying to slim down, playing alot of sports now." Harry nodded "Okay lets go we need to get to the front of the house where Fred and George are waiting with the night bus." as the group ran down the stairs, a loud crack reverbrated through the air. As an image of Ron falling down the stairs whirled past Harry.  
"Sorry mate I tripped in the rush, let's hurry up and get the hell out of here!" They opened the door and ran onto the night bus. As they turned to look back they saw a group of deatheaters run out of the house after them. Dudley was shaking now. "Dudley your safe we'll be back at Orchard Manor soon. We'll send the ministry to go and liqiudate everything. We'll take you with us to Diagon Alley tomarrow to go shopping, we'll even go to muggle London if you like." Dudley smiled. Via had come over and snuggled against Harry.   
"Ummm Harry who are all these people anyways?" Harry smiled as Ron and Hermoine came over to sit by Harry, Via and Dudley. "This is Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger my best friends." He said pointing at Ron and Hermoine who smiled and shook Dudleys hand. "and this is Via, she's who we are staying with this summer. Her brothers invited us. Those two over there are Fred and George but you have already met them. They made your tounge really big back in when we were 14, remeber that?" "yes unfortunetly." he said as they pulled up the long drive leading up to the manor.  
"Via wake up we are back," said Harry as Via woke up. The weary group made their way inside. "Dudley will dubble up with me Via we will sort this all out in the morning." He said kissing her cheek goodnight as they went to their respective rooms on the third floor. To get a good nights sleep for the next days activities.  
authors note: This chappy is a little shorter than I would have liked it to be! I thought adding Dudley into the mix would make things a little more interesting, same goes for Draco. Wonder whats going to go on with those two. Plus in the next chapter preparing Dudley for his 'NEW' life, trust me its a very interesting development! Lol's you'll all have to wait and stay tuned till next time! "REMEBER READ AND REVIEW, JUST DON'T ABUSE!" 


	4. He's Back! spoilers for hp5

chapter 4  
  
authors note: Spoilers for book five3 are hidden within sorta! Thank-you to all my supporters! Are There any actually out there?!?!? I May just have to switch my fanfic to a web-ring I would probably get better results!  
  
Via woke up the next morning, wearing the cloths she had had on yesterday night during the rescue mission. She yawned and stretched slowly getting up from her bed. SHe turned on her stereo and blasted Jewel's song Intuition through out her room. She went into her closet and pulled out a pair of flare blue jean hip huggers, and a Red shirt that said TIKI SHACK across the front, with a little picture of a hut on an island. She quickly put on her cloths and conentraited on her hair to make it straight and layered again. She turned off her stereo, and slipped out the door, heading tward the dining room.  
  
As she entered the dining hall she found everyone but Draco had made it downstairs. They were all already eating their food. She saw that everyone were catching on to how they did things in Orchard Manor, Breakfast and Lunch were informal, and Dinner was formal. She went over and sat by Harry. Grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it up when she saw Draco walk in. "Bloody Hell who is that peice of muggle trash!" snapped Draco. "Draco!" gasped Via, "Be Quiet, he has went through alot. Which includes his parents murders, and a very close incounter with death eaters. Now be nice and eat your breakfast properly like you were raised to!" She said shooting daggers at him. He quickly sat down knowing what upsetting Via was like. Things exploded and pain was usually involved.  
  
"Whatever Medow, I'll play nice. Plus I think my mother is going to pay a vist to see how I am. I have to look somewhat healthy and content." He smiled and grabbed a piece of toast from the pile in the middle of the table. "So Harry, we are still going to go to Diagon Alley today....." Via was interupted by an angry/hystarical womans voice. "SILVIA PERSEPHONE VELDAN WHERE ARE YOU!" A woman with Brown curly hair, tanned skin and striking blue-ish-brown-ish eyes, stormed in. Snape looked up in surprise. "Maria calm down everything is fine, the children had some problems last night and had to go sort them out. They were perfectly safe, I promise you that." said Snape in his monotone like voice, that had just a hint of pleading in it.  
  
"Severus my dear, I didn't know you were here. If I did I wouldn't have bothered to come." She smiled and turned to Via. "My sweet who are your guests?" Via gulped, "They are not my guests mum they are Evan and Scott's guests. They go to school with them at Hogwarts. The only one that would be considered my guest would be Dudley Dursley, who was part of the ruckus last night." Maria then turned to Scott and Evan who had lept out of their seats. "Boy's introduce your guests to me, or...." She smiled mischievously   
  
"Pay the consaquences." Both boy's flinched slightly. "Yes mother, starting from the right and moving left, There's Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron Weasley, then Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger, along with Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley. You of course already know Draco." The woman smiled, "Of course I know Draco, My sweet your mother will be over tomarrow." "As for the rest of you, welcome to Orchard Manor, I'm Maria Monico Veldan, you can all call me Maria, no Mrs. Veldan or Ma'm. It makes me feel old."  
  
"Mother, can I talk to you about the ball. I really don't want to go and....." Maria whirled around facing Via. "Silvia, what have I told you a thousand and 3 times! You have to go to the ball's. It's a technicality that can not be worked out. Now Tomarrow 'Cissa and I are going to take you all shoping for gowns and new masks, girls. Sev here hopefully will behave himself with Sirius and they will take you boys get the Tux's and masks. No buts about it Severus! Sirius will be arriving today at 10:00, which is in 3 minutes. So be ready and BEHAVE ALL OF YOU! Matt may I have a word with you?" She led Matt out of the room.  
  
"Who was that!" said Ron in a shaky voice. "That" said Via, "Would be My Step-Mother Maria Monico. Always sweet and caring, but when she is pissed. Well let's just say RUN FOR THE HILLS!"said Via, fighting back giggles, along with the rest of her family, even Snape had began to snicker. Scott however wasn't joining in with the laughter. "It's not funny guys, she chased me around with a butcher knife!" Scott said poutingly. "Yeah but if she ever tried to stab you it would have turned into a fluffy rabbit!" said Evan trying to regain is composure. "Her idea of a joke, those acient Aztec family's have a diffrent sense of humor!" He said breaking into a fit of laughter.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "Did She mean Sirius Black? I mean I know he's been cleared, but he died I was there I saw him die." Via's smile faded, "Oh yeah I ummm ya know am a very powerful witch and stuff being who I am. Thats why I am a metamorphmagus (actual term from Hp#5).  
  
I ummm brought him back." Everyones mouth was hanging open even her brothers who evidently did not know she had went and done something like that. They knew the rules no changing anyones fate with out consulting the oracles. "What! Dumbledore said consult the oracles at the beggining of every month. Soooo I did and they said a souls fate was changed due to Voldemort and that I had to fix it so I followed its instructions and I brought him back! So do go yelling at me because I didn't do a thing wrong! Stop looking at me that way Sev!"   
  
Via looked down at her hand and noticed her hand was balled into a fist, she opened it and gasped. "Wow it's so buetiful, she always leaves good gifts." she said sighing looking at the necklace, that had diamonds and rubies adorning it's silver chain. Everyone sighed, Evan finally spoke up "She dosen't stay annoyed for long does she? Or her attention span is very small!". They all laghed hartilly till Via started in again. "Well She does! stop laughing it isnt funny.!" She pouted till a voice inturepted her pouty-ness. "That she does, now hows my little lark? Still soaring faster than a lightning bolt?" "Of course Sirius, why wouldn't I be? No little glitches on the way here?" The tall man nodded, "Had some ministry workers looking at me like I was a ghoast, but nothing can keep me away from you." he bent down and kissed her hand, "As long as HE does not win, all will be fine." Via smiled in a diffrent way than her guests had seen her smile and carry herself. Somthing was royal about it in a way.   
  
"Sirius I don't know if you were informed my brothers have invited some friends over, a Misters Weasley's and Potter. Along with a Miss's Granger and Weasley. Oh yes and Mister Malfoy has decided to join us for the remainder of the holiday. Along with a Mister Dursley." Sirius's head snapped twards the group Via was indicating. "H...H..Harry R..Ron.. Hermoine what are you all doing here!"  
  
"Sirius we should be asking you the same question. YOU DIED!" said Hermoine in her matter-of-factly way which was starting to fade into hystarical crying. "You shouldn't be here, it's to dangerous." snarled Sirius through clenched teeth. Via looked cautously between the group of four people. "Eyat Pijove (your majesty) this way please." said Sirius huridly. "No Siruis I have a date to attend to, are you ready Harry? Dudley? We should go now if you are. The grumpy gaurd dog needs his sleep." Via Harry and Dudley went outside through the main halls front doors.   
  
"Our car awaits, it's my baby!" she said pointing to a pink car that was the same kind they used for street racing. "I saw one like it in the muggle movie 'Fast and the Furious, Only that one was green. I just loved it and father gave it to me for my birthday." Via hopped into the drivers seat and started the car. She cranked the radio up playing punk rock music that sent shockwaves out of the car as they sped away. "Muggle London is just a little drive away from here. About 30 minutes away." she smiled her non-royal smile once again as they drove twards London.  
  
They pulled up to the leaky cauldran. She parked the car and got out. Pressing her atomatic lock button on her car keys she stepped inside. "I've been waiting for you." said a man from the corner. "Harry how are you? Enjoying your vacation with Miss Veldan no doubt." said the gleeful Headmaster of Hogwarts. Suddenly the group was surrounded by cameras. "Miss Veldan is it true you are Voldemorts only heir?" "Miss Veldan is it true your mother was a vampiress?" voices rang out everywhere with various questions. Suddenly two very large men stepped in front of her. "Miss Silvia Phersephone Veldan has no comment to any of your questions. WE must ask you all to leave the premisis imediatly." said one of the men who had dragon tatoo running up his arm.   
  
Via sighed, "Larz , Antoine, so good to see you! Will you help Harry, Dudley and I shop today the press is already having a field day. I bet my father wouldn't like it if I shrank some of them and put them in a jar again." The men chuckled, "Of course Miss Via, it would be are pleasure and are also our job. Your father informed us that you might be coming today...." "Excuse me, may I say somthing to Mr. Dursley?" said Dumbledore evidently thinking that the situation was quite funny."Yes go right ahead Headmaster." said Harry glad to see Dumbledore, still going strong.  
  
"Mr Dursley I'd like to welcome you to Hogwarts, since the death of your parents we are able to accept you finally. We are going to try to catch you up with the rest of the children your age by second semester." Dudley just stood there shocked. "I'm a wizard like Harry and all his friends?" he said almost bursting with joy and horror at the same time. "Yes Dudley that is right, your parents assets have been liquidated, here is your vault key its right next to Harry's. I understand it that you are staying with Miss Veldan, who is currently housing a group of Hogwarts studants and two Hogwarts Proffessors." Harry did a dubble take take. "Two, wait whose the other besides Snape?" Dumbledore just smiled. "Mister Potter that would be your godfather Proffesor Black. DADA teacher for next year, he dosen't know it yet but he was cleared shortly after it was reported that he had faught bravly and died for our cause." The headmaster handed Dudley his vault key and his aceptance letter makeing his way to the door.   
  
"Oh and Harry don't tell him yet, I wanted to tell him at the Veldan's end of Summer Ball. Understand the reasons why I didn't tell you he came back I will send you a letter later telling you all about it but dont say anything about him dying. He thinks he was knowcked unconcius and was in a coma for several weeks." Harry nodded, "Whatever you say Headmaster. You call the shots. So we should get Dudley all the things he needs, right?" Its was Dumbledores turn to nod this time. "Yes Harry, he can also use some of your books, to cut down the number of items you have to buy. The Veldan's have many things also you can use. Well I must be going now, I have an appointment with the minister of magic, He still thinks Voldemort isn't a threat, I must find other ways of convincing him. He will be attending the Ball also. Let that be the proof for him." said Dumbledore striding out of the door into muggle London.  
  
"Well Dud's looks like were going to need to get you some robes and school uniforms. Plus your cauldren and text books for your 6th year, and potion ingrediants. Maybe even a pet for you to keep you company." Dudley smiled. "Awsome can't wait to start learning stuff!" A deep voice sounded from behind them. It was none other than Ruebus Hagrid. "Harry there you are just saw Dumbledore he said you were about. Who are your new friends?" Harry smiled he had been dieing to introduce Hagrid to Via. "This is Via and my cousin Dudley. You do remember Dudley don't you?" Hagrid hid his umbrella behind him quickly, "Oh yes of course, Dudley would you like me to help you get your things? I know this alley like that back of my hand." Dudley nodded his head, the five headed off twards Gringotts to cash up. By the end of the ride Hagrid and Dudley were both looking a little queezy. Once out side they all went their seperate directions.  
  
Via smiled, "Looks like its just you and me Harry. Want to go eat at Witch's Mixing Pot?" "Yeah sure Via." The cupple walked hand in hand to the sauve restraunt. A waiter approached "How many people will be joining you?" "Only us Sir." said Harry shakily, he had never been in a restraunt that nice. His aunt and uncle had never allowed him to the dinner party's that they often attended. He was always forced to stay with Miss Figg, and her stupid cake albums. "A grand hall booth please if you would." said Via's sweet voice interupting Harry's train of thought. The waiter looked like he had been slapped in the face.   
  
" Miss that is for the more promenant people." He said trying to 'let her down' easily. Via's nose suddenly scrunched up as if she smelled somthing she didn't like. "Excuse you, who do you think you are telling one of the richest children in all of Europe she can not sit in a Gran Hall Booth! I will have my father buy this restraunt and then fire you! After that your face will be all over the newspaper with the lable of an arogant fool!" She folded her arms to inspect the damage she had done. Not only was every head turned in the restraunt some people from ouside were also looking in. The waiter was starting to look faint..... well scratch that.... he was now sprawled on the ground and was begining to twitch slightly.   
  
Harry turned to Via and whispered a faint 'is he going to be ok' Via nodded, "After his boss cuses him out for not regonizing a member of the most promonent familys in the wizarding world." she smirked as a new waiter came and took them a table. Harry sighed he could tell this day couldn't have gotten any more hectic, boy he should really not jinx himself like that! 


	5. Happenings

authors note: is anyone actually reading my stuff i mean i only have 1 review! lol i must suck ass really bad! i mean i have been feeling a bit rejected! lol but im going to stick with it and maybe some where along the way i will get 2 reviews! Just to let ya know Evan is 17 Josh is 16 Scott is 18 and Matt is 15 years old. Evan and Scott are twins but on eis born on december 31 and the other is january 1st okay. umm i have no clue what point of view im going for stick with me here ppl! Oh and I never said how far along Maria was, I'm going to put her at 7 months so she's pretty far along ok! ok! so I'm going to need baby names! adding to my nice list of names i need, (old friends from ama & dma, ppl from the coven, baby names!) Maria will probably have the baby august ???? sound goood any dates? plz ppl i need imput!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The flushed waiter took the order 10 minutes later. As they sat quietly waiting for the food, Via cleared her throat as if she was going to talk but then stoped. After several minutes of silence she finally talked. "Are you glad Siruis is back and cleared?" Harry looked up at Via and nodded. "Yes I'm happy Sirius is back but its a bit of a shock, but I was told not to worry about it. Dumbledore will explain it all later to me." Harry turned around and saw that Larz and Antoine, who had diasapeared when they went to Gringotts were now holding off the wizard paparatzi(sp?).  
  
Harry turned around and saw an amused look on Via's face. "What? Did I do somthing that was amusing?" Via chuckled "No, the papparatzi are getting dumber by the day. They are always trying to catch me doing somthing wrong. The only break I had was when I went to my school in America. They had a rule there that no press were allowed on the premisis. Speaking of which, does Hogwarts have any rules like that?." Via's eyes lit up hopefully, for the slight chance there might be one. Harry coughed, "I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I dont think we do. But the press likes to steer clear out of the way of Dumbledore. He dosen't like people interupting his students daily lives." she let out a sigh, "Of course, stupid bothersome retards." she mumbled for a while untill the waiter came with the food.  
  
Just then the door burst open and paparatzi flowed in from the kitchen. 'Good thing I got the check ahead of time' she thought as she threw some money on the table. "Time to split Harry we'll eat back at the manor." They ran out the front door, getting several disaproving glares. "Oh Joy Publicity! I can see the head line tomarrow, 'Veldan and Potter, A Match Made in Purgatory' oh or 'The boy who lived and the girl who was', Trust me always funny to read but the mail from it its going to be a fun summer and school year. Better find Dudley so we can go home and make sure all the wards up to date." She ran to Atoine and Larz Who were still fighting off Paparatzi. Larz grabbed his walkie talkie and called for back up. Soon some goblins came up brandishing clubs very threateningly. Larz gabbed Via and threw her over his soldier and ran threw the crowd twards Gringotts. Harry ran after them followed by Antoine and the Goblins.  
  
When they were safely inside, they saw Dudley waiting for them. "Okay time to go home!" Said Via skipping off twards an office door. "Umm Via what about your car?" "Oh there is a passage way to get out to muggle London through the underground tunnels. They are kinda hush hush but anyways." she said while slipping threw several doors/rooms. "Sounds interesting, does your father work here or somthing?" Via turned around and laughed, "My Father owns this place, plus the leaky cauldren and some small buisness's in america. I think thats why he sent my brothers and I there so he could have input on what was going on there."  
  
Dudley, Harry, and Via walked for what seemed ages under ground. They came to a stair case that led up to a small shabby looking door. "Whew that took forever, bet Draco's mom has already came and went. Thank god for us all if she has, she would be shocked enough that the Weasleys are at the house. If I showed up with you and your cosin I bet all hell would break loose." She threw open the door and ran for her car, Harry and Dudley followed suit and threw Dudleys things in the back seat. They all jammed into the front seat and sped away just in time to see all the reporters following them. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip home.  
  
They pulled in the drive around 4. They were greeted by house elves who took Dudleys things inside to his room. Via slipped her hand into Harry's, she smiled at him and they walked into the house together. Pure Hell was breaking loose inside, house elves running everywhere. things broken everywhere. Via stood in the doorway, "Did Narcissa bring Lucius whith her or somthing?" Draco appeared out of nowhere, "You'd think, no she managed this on her own, well she brought Alexia Along Shes upstairs unpacking her stuff lets just say Lucius found that Narcissa kept her and Narcissa's blaming it on me. Sorry about all the stuff she broke my mother has quite a temper." he said mother with great distaste, he sighed softly . "Well at least Alexia will brighten up the mood."  
  
Evan skidded into the room, and looked around. "Draco is your sister really here?" Draco nodded as a girl with medium length curly golden hair and silver gray pools of eyes. She practically ran down the stairs to hug Evan. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "How are you I havent seen you since you transfered from DMA. It's so good to see you again." Evan blushed. "W..W... Want to go up to the green house, Alexia?" She smiled sweetly and nodded and they quitely and calmly walked up the stairs hand in hand. Via, Harry and Draco all stiffled laughs. "He is soooo Whipped! Draco that is what your mom wanted at least 1 Veldan and Malfoy will be getting hitched. But it's funny Evan the big tough quidditch player! In Love!" Draco smirked "Well if you want my opinion there are to many love birds in here. You and Potter and now my sister and Evan. Only one single girl left, and I would rather pass on her." Harry laughed. "If you mean Hermoine, I believe Ron has called her." Draco mumbled somthing like a figures. They stood in the hall for a moment taking in the damage before going their seperate ways to their rooms. 


End file.
